Hotel of Hope (Despair)
by MyUnfortunateSoul
Summary: 16 High Schoolers are chosen to help create the perfect hotel fit for all ages. But just how dangerous is the Hotel? (SYOC Closed. Expect it out by next week.)
1. 1

**Dear Mr/Mrs _,**

 **We have invited you to our special Hotel of Hope. We need 14 high school students to help us develop the Hotel to make it sutible for all ages. We have only selected the best of the best and we hope that you will take this as a brilliant chance.**

 **From U.D.H.S.A.**

 **Signed~** ** _Monokuma_** **Head of U.D.H.S.A.**

What was that? You want to join our Hotel to help us develop it! Well OK! We are grateful for your choice. Just fill in the below and we will choose the best of the best. Good Luck!

Personal Name:

Last Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Gender:

Talent:

Sexuality:

Relationships:

Looks:

Outfit:

Pajamas:

Personality:

Family:

History:

Motives:

Secrets:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Protagonist?:

Mastermind?:

Killer?:

Victim?:

Survivor?:

Execution Ideas:

Murder Ideas:

Plot Ideas:

We will choose the lucky 16 on the 15th of July, 20:30 GMT+1. See you then! *giggle*


	2. Day 1 Part 1

The day started of as a normal day. The sun produced beams of 24 C° on a quiet sleep little town- no wait. That's wrong! Only in the last week, a company calling themselves "U.D.H.S.A" had started making a hotel efficiently. Now, they said they were almost done and ready to hand it over but needed to test how people liked it. They sent out letters to some talented teenagers across Japan and other nations. And with that 17 teenagers arrived at the scene 3 and a quarter hours later. One of the 17 was called Nahiru Diesmu. Nahiru was there because the people behind U.D.H.S.A had chosen him for his skills. So he had been given the title of UHL (Ultimate Hotel Level) Bad Luck. Luck for Nahiru was all the bad things with a smidge of good. It was like he was good luck but the bad luck kept rolling him over with a truck. Multiple times. Every. Single. Day. So to Nahiru, Luck was as welcome as death. It just depended on whether he wanted it or not. The metallic door slurred open. No one moved a inch. So Diesmu was curious. The door looked a bit jaggered and wonky. He stepped through the same. Their was a magnificent entrance hall. Beautiful couchs. Lovely bookcases.

To bad that soon the place would be splattered with blood.

Exploring the hall, he found nearly nothing. Just a few simple armchairs with weird notes on them. A small box was neatly tucked away behind one of the bookcases. Nothing really-

*SLASH*

He was suddenly lying in one of the couchs with his head facing slightly upwards. A single blade stuck out of his body like a dart. Above him a shale floated as he slowly drained of his blood through the hole. To bad he didn't notice the other holes across his sides. He would be dead in moments. A fitting death for the UHL Bad Luck. As Nahiru slowly died of blood loss he heard a few words.

"To bad you couldn't play my game correctly. Now watch your friends suffer."

Then, just like that - he was dead.

* * *

The rest of the students outside waited for Diesmu to return. After a while they got bored. They opened the doors wider and stepped inside. Masked people rushed to the door and stabbed them with needles filled with a pinkish red liquid. Some of them instantly dropped to the floor. Other saw them fall and tried to resist whatever they were injected with. Soon enough though, all 17 students were on the floor. But only 1 of them were dead.


	3. Day 1 Part 2

After a few silent hours, inside the entrance hall of the hotel someone stood up. Their name was Chifuyu Neihara. And they were confused.

* * *

 **-** **Chifuyu Neihara-**

 **A female poet. She is tall at the height of 5'9. Her skin is pale and her body is rather curvaceous. She had brown hair that is tied into a modest bun at the back of her head. Wide glasses sit on the bridge of her nose accompanied with ice blue eyes as well as a narrow jawline. Her normal outfit is rather plain with a black judges robe and simple brown flats. Underneath the robe she wears track shirts and a ordinary black shirt.**

 **(Created by A Wild Morgan Freeman Appeared)**

 **-Chifuyu Neihara-**

* * *

Chifuyu observed the room she was in. 10 other teens were lying on the floor beside her feet. She recognised them as the people she was with a few hours prior. In the same room their were some couchs and-

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Their was a dead body lying on one of the couchs. They had a blade sticking out of their stomach and multiple wounds still leaking faint blood. It looked a bit like Diesmu if Chifuyu looks at the body closely. Infact... Chifuyu then walked away slowly. She couldn't take any more dead bodies. The room leading on from the main bit was a room with a entire wall covered with a TV. Also inside it was a bookshelf with a giant collection of books. In front of the shelves, their were some small beanbags with someone sitting on one. Thankfully they didn't seem to be dead. " _Just not yet... "_ The figure then stood up and looked behind them.

"Oh! I didn't know you were their! Hi I'm Lande Rika. I thought their was no one else in here."

* * *

 **-Lande Rika-**

 **A female scientist. She is of a average height and has fair skin and large green eyes. Her dirty blonde hair is tied up in bunch's with long bangs. Her white labcoat is normally stained with some sort of cemical that seeps through onto a grey jumper. She accompanies the jumper with blue trousers with a large pocket. Then its stripy socks and trainers to complete Rika.**

 **(Created by** **Ura Omote Author)**

 **-Lande** **Rika-**

* * *

"Nice to meet you Rika. I'm Chifuyu Neihara."

"Thats a tad bit long. Can I call you Chi!"

"Ok. So where to now?" Chifuyu said a little bit shocked from Rika. She was ok but seriously loud and a bit creepy.

"Hum... Lets go find some people! Their was a announcement telling people to go to Level 2 Room 8 but since there's a TV here I decided to stay. I wonder if I could experiment with it..."

Chifuyu then interrupted. "Let's go to Level 2 then."

"Ok! Lead the way Chi!"


	4. Day 1 Part 3

Chifuyu led Rika to the main hall.

"Have any ideas where the staircase is?" Chifuyu asked Rika.

"Not a clue! Or maybe there are elevators. Or maybe we can ask...Hum... This guy!" Rika started finishing pointing at one of the unconscious male teens.

"Any ideas on how to wake him up?" Chi responded.

"Maybe I could take some of my bottles and pour them on his face. I think I have one that multiples water." Rika then said looking in her pockets and even lifting up her labcoat to look in the pockets of a grey jumper. Chifuyu looked in her jacket but found countless poems stashed inside. "You find anything? All I found was countless poems. I think later I might finish them."

"I have found... A bottle of water!"

"Okay."

"WATER FIGHT!" And with that Rika started running after Chifuyu squirting water out of a bottle. Soon most of the room was drenched. And most of Chi was wet to.

"No fair! You keep on squirting me!" Chifuyu said after 10 minutes of being soaked. Her bun had fallen to the side and was close to collapsing.

"Well I'm sorry but it's far to fun! Now let's poor this baby on that guy!"

And now the unconscious teen was getting far to wet.

Chi looked at Rika and saw that she was still pouring on the gallons on him. She guessed he was nearly drowning. And so was her poems. Frankly it was only the ones she had written and gave up on but still...

"Who the hell was drowning me?"

He'd woken up. Rika had disappeared.

"Was it you?" The boy stood up and looked at Chi.

"No... It was Rika. I'm Chifuyu Neihara.

"Well nice to see you Miss Neihara. I'm Aiden. Aiden Caddoc. And tell me where Miss Rika is."

* * *

 **-Aiden Caddoc-**

 **A male surfer with dyed short & spiky blonde hair alongside black stubble. He always has flip-flops on alone with a short-sleeved swimming T-shirt. His surfboard is always by his side to. Then to complete him, a leather necklace with a shark famg is strung around his neck. Of course, no one really knows the truth behind the necklace though...**

 **-Aiden Caddoc-**

* * *

Chifuyu looked around and saw Rika hiding stealthly behind a bookcase. She gave a signal, probably saying 'I don't want to die like that guy don't tell him.'

"I know where she is but..."

"But what?"

"Tell me the names of 10 famous poets. Then I'll tell you."

"..." Aiden sighed. "You're impossible."

"You're impossible as you haven't drowned yet." Chifuyu said back. " No seriously how are you still healthy and stuff like that?"

"Surfing. Its my talent. Now shut up. I'm trying to think of poets."

Chifuyu giggled. "I'm gonna go look around while you do that-"

"Wait! Is Mozart a poet?"

"No! That's a artist. I think." Chifuyu had no more hope left for him.

"Be warned. The next few will be surfers probably."

"I guessed that far."


End file.
